The Rest Of Your Life
by Legend4802
Summary: After Grandship has a technical problem, the Four Warriors of Light have to set up camp in Eternia where it's freezing. Agnes misses Tiz and goes to see him while he's on night watch. The sequel to Unusual Starts.


The Rest of Your Life

How could it be this cold in Eternia?

Agnes shivered in the cold tent that the four heroes shared due to Grandship being landed because of a maintenance problem. Well, tonight it was three because of night watch, and of course that meant Tiz wasn't there.

 **HER** Tiz.

Of course, it was sweet and really showed Tiz's true kindness, but did he really have to volunteer for watch every time they weren't in a town or on ship? He'd say that he wanted her to get a good night sleep, but how could she while her boyfriend froze outside all night?

Well, she'd change that.

Using her magic, Agnes casted Firaga so Ringabel and Edea slept warmly... together... unlike what a CERTAIN coupke should be doing right now! He really could frustrate her, if she didn't love him as much as she did...

Agnes sighed as she got up and could feel the cold Einheria air full force, how could Tiz even think of staying there all night? Opening the 'door' to the tent, she could see Tiz siting on the ground shivering while trying to cast Fira but failing miserably. He always was bad at using magic...

She ran inside the tent and grabbed her blanket and immediately wrapped it around Tiz in a surprise hug. Startled, Tiz was tackled to the ground as he felt the warmth of the blanket and Agnes around him.

"Agnes... go back inside, it's freezing out here and I don't want yo-" Tiz started to say once he was able to sit up properly and look at Agnes.

"Unacceptable! I'm not letting you freeze out here... Besides, I can't sleep..." Agnes refused.

Tiz sighed as he wrapped his arms around her as she put her arms around him as well. No arguing with Agnes, arguin with her was something he learned the hard way and was never a good idea, **ever**. He still had nightmares over the time he tried to tell Agnes that she shouldn't waste a potion on him and that he'd be fine. Crystals... she made him **SURE** he was fine alright...

"I can't sleep... without you..." Agnes finally said while she leaned up against Tiz for a kiss. Which he immediately returned, kissing and hugging her closely for warmth. He had told himself that he'd ask Agnes what he'd asked her in his dreams last night already that morning, his dream had shown him how happy he could be. But... he couldn't seem to do it without chickening out. He loved Agnes didn't he? So why wouldn't he ask her to be with him forever and ever? They finally parted but still held each other closely, when Agnes realized how hot it was now, it was nice. She and Tiz were together and she was happy. But of course, a certain winged creature had to come and ruin everything.

"Tiz have you seen..." Airy trailed off.

Agnes looked wide-eyed at her cryst-fairy partner, shocked that she had found them like this, and poor Tiz... He must be beet red by now...

But, surprisingly he was the opposite.

"Yeah, she's right here, Airy. Do you need her?" Tiz asked casually, he was tired of being nervous or embarrassed when it came to Agnes, he loved her and he'd do anything for her. So he'd better start now.

"Umm, I uhh... No I didn't..." Airy mumbled dumbstruck.

"Oh, well it's pretty late so we're gonna try to get some sleep, you should too." Tiz answered.

"Oh umm, okay." Airy said flying away.

Agnes giggled into her boyfriend's chest to hide it from Airy. The way he was acting so calmly about it. Like it was normal and they were a actual... couple...

"Oh, Airy!" Agnes called out.

Both Airy and Tiz looked at the Vestal.

"Do you think it'd be too early to pick out rings for our wedding?" Agnes asked mimicking Tiz's calmness.

Airy gasped and zipped inside the tent while Agnes laughed at her friend's embarrassment to the question. However Tiz wasn't as calm as he was a moment ago.

"I was only joking Tiz, don't worry." Agnes laughed at her lover's shyness and sudden red face. Well, at least he was warm now.

"Well... what if we weren't joking?" Tiz asked, his voice soft and low.

Agnes stopped laughing and looked at him, now it was her turn have a red face.

"Now Airy will probably tell the others and will think it's true, and what if we didn't tell them otherwise?" Tiz asked, his voice growing more confident the more he went on.

Agnes started feeling excited to levels she didn't think were possible.

"Tiz?" Agnes asked waiting for Tiz to continue.

"What if they thought we were actually getting married? And that we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together?" Tiz asked her.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you already!" Agnes said a little bit upset, how could he not know that?

"Well, then what if I asked you to spend the rest of your life with me, as my wife?" Tiz asked, his voice choking up near the end.

Agnes gasped as she looked at Tiz with disbelief.

"Well, what if I told you that I'd want nothing more than to be with you so long as I live?" Agnes said.

"Only as long as you live?" Tiz asked smiling.

"Hmm, that depends on how you are during our lifetime." Agnes replied giggling.

"Well then, I guess I'm gonna have to make us immortal..." Tiz laughed.

"Agnes?" Tiz asked, now serious once again.

"Yes, Tiz?" Agnes replied, excitement building up all throughout her body.

"Will you spend the rest of your life with me?" Tiz asked, his nervousness replaced by anticipation and even MORE nervousness.

"I love you so much right now..." Agnes said with a tear streaming down her face.

"Agnes?" Tiz asked similar to how Agnes had moments before.

"Yes!" She said tackling Tiz with kisses and hugs and not letting go of him at all.

"I love y-" Tiz went to say before being kissed again.

"I love you too!" Agnes said before having her turn of getting kissed by Tiz.

"GET A SEPERATE TENT OR TALK ABOUT THAT SOMEWHERE ELSE! Trying to get some sleep and SOME people just have to..." Ringabel's complaints could be heard from inside the tent shrinking to snores and the sounds of him falling back to sleep.

The two laughed quietly at their friend, and about how excited they were. They were finally officially a family, and that was all they needed.

No dreams or unusual starts, he did it. He was right though, he had done a lot that day, and if his friends had heard, they had a lot to do tomorrow too.

But that could probably wait, they had the rest of their lives to take care of that.

 **A/N: Okay, this story was originally a very different and was going to be a spin-off to Unusual Starts and Sleeping Arrangements, but I hated that idea so I changed it around and added some stuff and now I really like this one and I hope that you all will too. So please leave a review, and if you want information on upcoming stories and other things then use your eyes and look down below. Or you know... don't.**

 **Anyway, I wanted to get this story out because I just had the idea too while I was finishing the main story that I've been working on. The whole reason I felt the way I did with this story is that with all my stories, they all tend to go in a timeline and connect to each other. For instance, Unusual Starts comes after Sleeping Arrangements and this one comes after Unusual Starts, but I didn't see how this one could really connect well with the other stories but that's all fixed now.**

 **Gods this thing has been going on forever now, but I just wanted to give you all information on the next fic. It will be set after the events of Unusual Starts and this. It's going to be called Reunion and without spoiling too much, a it's going to have a character returning that we don't get to save in the game returning. I'm really working everything into this next story so it may be a couple days until it's done. I'll try to make it no more than five but knowing me I'll have it done by tomorrow night.**


End file.
